sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apotos
Apotos, also known as Windmill Island (ウィンドミル・アイランド, Windomiru Airando) in the Unleashed Saga, is the first location and the first continent Sonic Ash goes to after crashing and meets Chip. Description Apotos is based on the Cycladic-styled architecture of Greek cities, and its windmills are derived from the Greek island of Mykonos. It also has a slight resemblance to the Greek city of Santorini. It is located on a peninsula on the same continent as Spagonia. This port town is well known for its ocean-side view, beautiful architecture, friendly people, as well as its Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme. Gallery Development images and Concept art Day-Time Screenshots Night-Time Screenshots Promotional and Landscape Images Notable Locations In this city many of the featured parts of Apotos are shown. These spots include: *Flower Street *Bell Square *Windmill Coast Street *Cafe Terrace *Sacred Shrine (as Sonic the Hedgehog) Citizens *'Milos': The kind and courteous owner of Surfside Seagull Sundries. It's been three decades since he opened the Gull, but not much has changed; Milos still lives the same peaceful life. He loves to gaze out at the water as the sea breeze blows by. *'Lambros': The finest sailor in Apotos. The sea is his life, every boat his mistress. He spends most of the year out at sea. Despite his appearance (he's strong as an ox and gruff as a grizzly), Lambros is quite a loving father. *'Alexis': Lambros's son, a wild, unruly boy. Alexis hardly ever sees his father, and can't help but miss him at times. *'Eric': Anastasia's husband, an 80-year old man who's in absolutely no rush to hit 81. Eric believes himself to be very in tune with his wife, and helps interpret her murky mumblings, but something always seems to get lost in translation... *'Gregorios': A mild-mannered elder of Apotos whose honesty and integrity have earned him the villagers' trust. He does tend to be something of a worrywart, though. Lately, concern for the planet and the villagers has kept him up at night, leaving him a bit bleary-eyed. *'Lucas': A sailor with a distinctive chuckle who also happens to be Lambros's accomplice at sea. Something about that chuckle reeks of secrets, but maybe it's better that way: some secrets, the world just isn't ready for. *'Sandra': An elderly lady whose greatest joy in life is to travel from country to country and rub noses with the people who live there. She's always willing to share stories from her international adventures. Rumor has it Sandra's day job is running a large corporation. Not bad for an old gal! *'Anastasia': Eric's wife, talkative but toothless after misplacing her dentures. Her husband usually steps in to interpret her attempts at speech. Anastasia has her husband thoroughly convinced she is a gentle and modest lady... but the jury's still out on that one. *'The Ice Cream Vendor': A cheerful cone slinger who claims to sell the world's tastiest ice cream. His latest creation in the quest for perfection: Apotos seaweed sherbet. Every quest has its bumps along the way, it seems. *'Hot Dog Vendor:' The manager of the "Don Fachio" hot dog mega-franchise's Apotos location. He's got more gusto than anyone else in the biz, and whips up a mean dog tinged with a refreshing hint of fresh mint. Town Products In each town across the world, Sonic is able to buy souvenirs, food items and extras (music, videos). The Apotos shop, run by Milos, is called the Surfside Seagull Sundries. Souvenirs *'Photo Frame': "This is a picture frame from Apotos. The seashell motif is quite adorable, don't you think? I can almost hear the sea!" *'Miniature Flag': "This is Apotos's flag. The blue and white stripes symbolize waves upon the sea to complement the anchor graphic-- very fitting, when you think about it." *'Potpourri': "This bag is packed with all sorts of dried flowers. It would make a fine gift for a lady. Mmm, it smells wonderful!" *'Lace Tablecloth': "Oh my, look at this! It's a handcrafted piece made only in a small region of Apotos. Note the fine embroidery. To think, each of these is put together by hand!" **This souvenir is bought from Wentos. *'Water Jug': "This is a replica of an ancient water jug that was unearthed in the area. Supposedly, the people of the time used vessels like these to carry water from its source." Food *'Sundae Supreme': "The ultimate chocolate sundae. It's utterly indulgent." *'Pitch Nuts': "A tasty nut in a tough shell. Always crack before you snack!" *'Lemon'): "A lip-puckering fruit that thrives in the year-round warmth of the region." *'Orange': "A fruit loved around the world for its tang and fresh scent." *'Kebabwich': "Stir-fried meat and vegetables on "pane" dough. A local favorite." *[[Chili Dog|'Chili Dog']]: "Sonic's favorite, a jumbo frank slathered with spicy chili." *'Canned Juice': "The solution to your thirst. Shake it for volatile results." *'Donut': "A squishy treat that leads to a squishy physique." *'Peach': "A sweet and juicy fruit that's to die for. Don't bruise it!" *'Breezy Dog': Complete the Apotos Hot Dog Vendor's missions. Music Trivia *The Ice Cream vendor bears a striking resemblance to the shopkeeper, Morshu, from the Zelda CD-I game, Link: The Faces of Evil. *Apotos is very similar to Water Palace and Blue Coast Zone, in that they are all white seaside towns with a Greek theme. **It could be possibly that all three of the Apotos' places are located next or right-by each other. **Apotos heavily resembles Water Palace, and even borrows some elements from that zone. In addition, Apotos is the only zone in the game with water. *Apotos' Sacred Shrine is the only one where Sonic is playable as his normal, hedgehog self, meaning it's the only temple that is playable in the daytime. *The Kebabwhich from Apotos is based strongly off of a Gyro, a food dish native to Greece. *The town resembles Mobodoon from Sonic Underground in architecture though decorated with jewelry (as Sonic Underground was created by several years before Sonic Unleashed, it is possible for Apotos to be inspired by Mobodoon in some way). Video Category:Locations